The Wolf-girl
by flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1
Summary: A hybrid abandoned. She can do so much more than a human. She has to hide herself away. After hearing rumors the vocaloids go into the forest and meet some challenges. She finds them and helps. Who knows maybe they will look past her ears and tail and see the human girl she really is. T for some violence and some minor swearing. I suck at summaries just read it I promise it's good!
1. Chapter 1

? POV

I open my eyes and look around. I feel the side of my head just to find that my ears are gone. I look in the puddle next to me. I have brown and white wolf ears on the top of my head. My chocolate brown hair is shorter but what interests me most is the fact that, coming out of the lowest part of my back, I have a wolf tail.

I give a child-like giggle as I play with the tail. A female wolf comes and sniffs me. She licks my face and I spot something on the ground.

_ Your name is Grace. You are 6. You have been abandoned. You must live with wolfs. You are a hybrid. You must survive._

The hand writing is neat cursive. I cock my head to the side and smile. I look at the wolf in front of me.

"Mommy!" I cry and hug her. The wolf picks me up by the color of my shirt and carries me to her cave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Good or bad? You tell me. If bad then I erase this fic and try again if good I will keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV (8 years later)

I rub my fore head as I walk out of the cave I grew up in. My brother just fought me for leader of the pack. He got here a few weeks ago after I became leader and one more thing he's a hybrid too. His name is Connor and he's 17 while I'm 14. It was a heated battle but he won in the end… no surprise there. I look at my bear skin dress.

"Damn, it's ripped; might as well go find my bear bone needle and fur thread." I say looking at the hole

I hear a scream.

"Save the Ice cream!" I hear someone else yell.

"Shut up will you you're making my ears hurt." I whisper massaging the ears on the top of my head. I walk behind the cave and grab an old, rusted trunk.

In the trunk is the stuff I wear to go into the normal human world. It has a cute skirt that is brown and trimmed with gold at the bottom and goes down to just below my knees, a caramel tank top, a black leather jacket, golden tights, sandals that lace up above my ankle but are comfortable to run in, a cute hat to hide my ears, and a pair of fake ears that attach to my headband under the hat. I quickly change and go to see who was screaming.

When I get there one of my wolf friends is attacking a teal haired girl, a blue haired boy, and a pair of twins.

"Back off!" I yell and the wolf looks at me curiously

"There not enemies or food so back off."

She starts to back away and comes trotting to me.

"Thank you. Is that your pet?" the teal haired girl asked.

"No, she is best friend." I say turning around and running into the forest with the wolf at my side.

I put back on my bear skin dress and walk into the cave.

"Where were you?" Connor asks

"Can't a girl, newly stripped of her title, take a short walk?" I ask glaring at him.

"Well, when you were in charge then you could. Now I'm in charge and you have to stay in or around the cave at all times. A loop hole is when we are moving, or hunting.

"Oh, shut up will you?" I say

"I'm sorry, what did you say. If I remember correctly then I won the fight and am now head of the pack."

"You are a jerk and don't deserve to be leader. If anything it's me who should be leader. How long have you been here, a day, a week? Want to know how long _I've_ been here? 8 years. You may be older than me but I have been here longer and everyone here most likely trusts me more than you. So _GET OUT OF MY CAVE_" I scream

"Grace, this is my cave now and I banish you from this cave!" he yells back.

I look around and all the wolves supporting me now, with their tails between their legs and heads down, walk over to Connor's side.

"Traitors." I mumble.

I walk up to Connor and smack him then I kick him in the shin.

"I _hate_ you so much. Watch your back." I say then turn on my heel and leave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**That seemed like a good place to stop. If any of you actually like Connor he's supposed to be the most hated character in this story. Have fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

Grace's POV

"Stupid Connor kicking me out of the place I grew up in." I say kicking a rock.

"OW!" I hear a voice yell apparently the rock his head.

My hand reaches the top of my head and I realize that I don't have my full disguise on I only had the cloths and not the hat. I hear foot steps.

"Oh no."I whisper and run up a tree

"Huh, I swore that I heard something here." I hear a girl's voice say

"I told you that you were wrong." A voice slightly less girly says.

The branch starts to break under me.

_This can't be happening! _I scream in my head.

"Len, what was that?"

"WHHAAA!" I scream and fall.

"What the-, "the guy says and looks at me, or the top of my head.

I quickly cover my ears, get up, and run further into the woods.

I run behind a tree and put my hand over my heart.

"Why did that have to happen? Just why?" I say to myself.

"Why did what happen?" the blonde girl pops her head out from the side of the tree. I scream a little and cover my ears.

"S-Stay away from me!" I say turning and backing up until I hit a tree.

"Hey Rin I think we should go." Said the twin next to her looking terrified

"Quit being scared, Len!" Rin says

I turn, dodge the tree, and run for it. I hear a scream.

_I can't go back I can't! _ I think but I turn and run back the way I came.

"W-who are you?" Rin asks

I see Connor attacking them. He spots me.

"Well, well it's my little sister. Why don't you come back with us?"

"You kicked me out, idiot." I say walking up to him

"Well you are now invited back. Save the trouble and just come back." He says

I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groans and falls to the ground.

"RUN!" I yell and grab their wrists.

WE run for a long time and suddenly I see something I defeated when I first joined the pack.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
**Everyone you should know if you ever want to ask a question then put it on a review and if you are a guest then I will answer it in the story or I will PM you :) Also I will try to make chapters longer!**


End file.
